What time is it?  Summertime
by Deltas-Butterfly
Summary: It's summer and the gang are going on holiday. A Ryella and Troypay. It's not all what it seems. No I haven't turned to the dark side of Troypay!


**What time is it? Summertime**

A Troypay and Ryella but there's a twist. No I haven't turned to the dark side thankfully!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything; if I did you would know by now.

Background information:

Troy hadn't met Gabriella before she came to East High.

Gabi was still a brainiac, Troy a jock and Sharpay and Ryan were… well Sharpay and Ryan.

The only difference was Troy is with Sharpay and Gabriella is with Ryan.

Summertime

It was the first day of summer holidays and both of the Evan's twins had invited their partners over to the Evan's family home. Sharpay was complaining about how bored she was.

"It's the first day of vacation and there's already nothing to do!"

"We could play a bit of basketball." Troy suggested.

"Why don't we learn the dance routine to that song, oh what is it?" Ryan piped up.

"If you're talking about the one that was on MTV this morning me and Troy already know it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wee could go to the beach" Gabriella said shyly.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Sharpay said, with a voice that said 'it ain't ever gonna happen'.

"Well my mum bought a beach house in California when we lived there; she's keeping it as an investment. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we used it for a couple of days" Gabriella said helpfully.

"I'm in" Ryan added "we could go by plane; you know Dad gets cheap flights"

"That's a great idea, Gabi, I'm in definitely!" Troy added, smiling at Gabriella.

She shyly replied "Thanks, what about you Sharpay?"

"I suppose it could be fun."

Troy and Gabriella left after discussing the plans some more.

Ryan and Sharpay set to work on their father, while Gabriella asked her mother. All Troy had to do was check he was allowed to go.

The following Saturday

It was the day of the flight and somehow the group's plans had got out, Chad and Taylor, and Zeke and Kelsi were now going as well. They all met at the airport and were waiting anxiously for their flight.

"So how many rooms are there exactly at this beach house?" Sharpay quizzed Gabriella.

"Well there are two good size rooms and a single" Gabriella replied.

"Bagsy the single!" Sharpay shouted.

"We kind of planed that Shar, the girls in one room, the boys in another and you in the single" Ryan exclaimed.

"That's good to hear" Sharpay replied "So how far exactly is the beach from the house?"

"It's a beach house, what do you expect?" Taylor butted in before Gabriella had a chance to reply.

"Well actually, it is about a five minute walk from the beach, but it is private, so we have it all to ourselves" Gabriella commented.

Troy, Zeke, Kelsi and Chad came back from getting drinks.

"What's private?" Troy quizzed Gabriella.

"The beach of course" Sharpay added quickly. She was jealous if Troy even looked at another girl.

"Really, that's great" Kelsi and Zeke said in chorus, they really were meant to be together.

Ryan sat down next to Gabriella and stayed silent.

"What's the matter Ryan? Are you ok? You haven't said a word since we arrived" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, concerned.

"Gabi, can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Yeah, sure" Gabriella replied "Won't be a sec guys"

Ryan led Gabriella to a quiet corner.

"What is it Ryan, you sound serious?"

"I don't know if we can be together anymore Gabi" Ryan replied.

"Why not Ry, don't you love me?" Gabriella said worrying.

"Of course I love you, it's just Sharpay said…"

"This is Sharpay we are talking about, you can't believe everything that comes out of her mouth, come on, we've got a week of sun, sea and sand, it's going to be great!" Gabriella said quickly.

"Yeah it will! Lets get back to the others, they'll be wondering what's going on" Ryan said before kissing Gabriella on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the others.

Five hours later they finally reached the beach house, after plane delays, lost luggage and Sharpay's numerous make-up stops. They were o exhausted that by the time they'd got themselves and their luggage in the house they were ready to fall asleep were they stood.

The next morning the gang awoke to find themselves sprawled across various chairs in the lounge. Sharpay immediately started complaining.

"Ryan, why didn't you wake me up? You know I can't sleep on a chair it's bad for me!"

"I'm sorry Shar, I fell asleep you should have gone to your room instead of sitting down" Ryan replied.

"Come on guys, we are here to have fun, no more arguing ok? Troy said. Gabriella smiled at him, she loved the way he took control of the situation and always calmed everyone down. Sharpay saw Gabriella smile and shot her a look while saying to Troy

"I can't promise anything but I'll try"

"Good, now come on let's unpack so we can go down and enjoy our private beach!" Troy said, happy that the holiday hadn't been ruined. Little did he know that the plans for the holiday weren't going to be what was expected.

At the beach Chad, Troy, Zeke and Kelsi were playing volleyball, Sharpay was sunbathing and Ryan, Taylor and Gabriella were making sand castles in the shapes of famous buildings.

Troy had just hit the ball over to Zeke and Kelsi, who simultaneously went for the ball. They hit it so hard it bounced and landed on Ryan's sand Sydney Opera House.

"Hey, watch it guys!" Ryan shouted.

"Sorry" Zeke and Kelsi shouted back.

Troy came over to collect the ball, he went to pick it up and found Gabriella was holding it out to him. He hesitated and made sure Sharpay wasn't looking before he took the ball.

"Thanks" he said, smiling at Gabriella.

"No problem, I knew Ryan would want to rebuild Sydney as soon as possible so I moved it!"

Troy laughed "At this rate he's gonna have the whole of Australia done by tea time!"

Gabriella laughed back before saying

"I think the others are waiting for you"

"Oh, right, well catch you later"

"Bye"

Taylor gave her friend a look, Gabriella knew Taylor knew how she felt about troy, she'd have to be more careful, she didn't Ryan or Sharpay to know, but it might have been too late.

Later on that day the gang were sitting on the beach watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ryan asked to no one in particular.

"Definitely" Taylor replied.

"It's amazing, I've seen the sunset so many times, wouldn't it be fun to stay up all night and see the sunrise?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

Everyone greeted this comment with great enthusiasm and everyone was determined to stay up all night. Except it didn't go to plan.

By one o'clock Sharpay was tired.

"I'm going to bed, I can't stay up any longer, I'll be a zombie!"

"Night Shar!" Troy said before Sharpay lent in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I might hit the hay too, night Gabi" Ryan addressed the group.

"Night"

Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella were left, they started watching movies on the DVD player whilst eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. Eventually everyone had gone to bed except Troy and Gabriella. By the time the sun started to rise Gabriella had fallen asleep, Troy, who had been watching her peacefully sleeping all night, woke her up.

"Gabriella, its sunrise, time to wake up!"

She opened her eyes and a smile immediately covered her face.

"Morning Troy, thanks for waking me!"

"No problem, lets head down to the beach to get a proper view!"

"Ok"

They walked down towards the beach. Gabriella didn't take her eyes off the sky, but Troy didn't take his eyes off Gabriella.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gabriella said with her eyes still in the sky.

"Yes you are!"

Gabriella took her eyes off the sky and stared at Troy.

"What did you say?"

Troy hesitated before saying "I said, yes it is"

"No you didn't, tell me the truth Troy"

"I said…umm…I said"

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted causing both Troy and Gabriella to jump.

"What is it Taylor, you frightened the life out of us?" Gabriella said as soon as Taylor was near.

"Ryan and Sharpay are coming down to the beach; there will be hell if she knows you two stayed up all night together"

At this point Sharpay and Ryan came into view.

"Troy, what are you doing up so early?" Sharpay quizzed him.

"I was going to go for a swim but I saw Gabi watching the sunrise so I decided to join her" Troy replied, cool as anything.

Sharpay walked over and placed her hand in Troy's.

"You could've woken me, I would have loved to see the sunrise" Sharpay said glaring at Gabriella.

"I didn't have to; by the look of you you've been up ages!" Troy replied.

At this point Zeke and Kelsi joined the group arm in arm.

"Yeah Shar, what's with the hair and make-up? We're only going to a private beach no ones going to see you!" Zeke said.

"For your information, I'm not just going to the beach, me and Troy are going shopping" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What!" Troy and Chad, who had just surfaced, said in unison.

"Troy, shopping, you're joking, he complained when he had to go shopping for his basketball net!" Chad said laughing.

"Troy, you will come won't you?" Sharpay said putting on a sad face.

"Yeah sure, no promises though" Troy answered.

"Come on then, if we don't go now we'll miss the sales!"

"Ok, I'm coming" Troy snapped "Bye guys"

"Bye" everyone replied.

At the shops Sharpay seemed distracted, Troy was starting to worry.

"Shar, is something the matter?" he asked putting his arm on her shoulder.

"No, why?" Sharpay replied without hiding the fact she was nervous.

"Well we've jut walked past three sales and you didn't even look in the windows"

"Oh, ok, you caught me!" Sharpay shouted, bursting into tears.

Troy turned around to face Sharpay and rested her head on his shoulder before putting his arm around her.

"Ssshh, its ok, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said in a hushed tone.

"No, it's my fault, I should have told you before we came on this stupid trip" Sharpay butted in, she stepped back from Troy and carried on "I can't be with you anymore Troy"

She started to walk back in the direction of the house.

"Sharpay!" Troy shouted.

She turned round, she was crying uncontrollably now; mascara was running down her face.

"Shar, it's ok, I don't mind but will you tell me honestly why you broke up with me?" Troy said, trying to calm her down.

Sharpay was looking past him, over his shoulder. Troy turned around in time to see Gabriella and Ryan walk into a shop.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked quietly.

Sharpay nodded slowly "Yes"

"But why?"

"Troy, don't do this, you know why, you're always looking at her, smiling at her, agreeing with her" Sharpay replied "I know you like her more than me!"

"Shar that's nonsense" Troy said, trying to hide his guilt.

"Really, I know you stayed up all night with her to watch the sunrise"

"But…"

"No buts Troy" Sharpay butted in "It's over Troy"

She turned round and walked off; Troy had no choice but to let her go. Suddenly someone ran into the back of him.

"Sorry" said the voice, she tried to run past Troy, but he grabbed her on the arm.

"Gabriella?" tears were streaming down her face "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Ryan broke up with me and I don't know why!" Gabriella said tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"That's odd; Sharpay just broke up with me too!"

"Can we go back to the house please?"

"Yeah, sure" Troy put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the house.

When they got back to the house everyone but Sharpay and Ryan was in the lounge.

"Where's Sharpay and Ryan?" Troy asked expecting them to simply be in another room.

"They left just now, they've gone home" Kelsi replied.

"What happened at the shops?" Sharpay looked like thunder, Ryan looked very sad and you Gabi, you look like you've been crying for hours" Taylor said.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes to hide the tears but it didn't work.

"They broke up with us!" Troy said "Apparently Sharpay couldn't compete against Gabi"

"What that's nonsense, you're just friends" Chad almost shouted in disgust.

Taylor got up from her seat and put her arm around Gabriella.

"I thought he loved me" she said in a small voice "Why did Sharpay have to go and ruin it?"

"What!" Troy said, his jaw dropped "This isn't Sharpay's fault, is it?"

"She said something to Ryan before, he was going to break up with me at the airport because of something Sharpay said, I convinced him he couldn't believe her"

"I can't believe they've been planning this the whole time!" Troy said sounding shocked.

By now the tears were constantly falling down Gabriella's face. Troy put his arm around her and hugged her tight. Everyone else left the room, Gabriella pulled away from Troy.

"I don't think we should be doing this, I mean isn't this why Ryan and Sharpay broke up with us?"

"I don't care" Troy said "I love you Gabriella Montez" He kissed her on the lips gently, at fist she hesitated but then she kissed him back.

That was just the beginning of a beautiful love story.


End file.
